roblox_support_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
Jump Splat Haiku
This ticket features ROBLOX Support agent Ray. __TOC__ Nicole Peterson, Jan 14, 22:46: Whenever I jump I hear an evil splat sound From the old Roblox The splat is scary An unwelcome memory I want to forget But the splat splats on Every time I jump it comes I need it gone now The splat is of old The sound of the Paint Bucket When I leap it sounds Mysterious splat Shouldn't happen when I jump Yet still it splats on But there is yet hope For surely Roblox Support Will solve everything Help. Ray, Jan 15, 13:50: Hi there, We appreciate you taking the time to write in with your idea for ROBLOX. We also encourage you to post this and any future ideas in our Suggestions & Ideas forum here: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowForum.aspx?ForumID=21 It's the best way to present your idea and gain support for things you'd like to see from ROBLOX in the future. Although our Community team may not be able to respond to every post, they are always checking the forums daily for great suggestions from our players. Sincerely, Ray Customer Service ROBLOX Nicole Peterson, Jan 15, 19:28: You misunderstand I do not mean to suggest I rather need help This is a problem What you see here is a glitch And I need it fixed There is no known reason For this sound anomaly Help find a reason Fixing this glitch means We must find its evil cause And then fix the glitch I have heard of one Another support agent He is named Cody Perhaps he will help Perhaps he will fix the glitch He's our only hope Ray, Jan 15, 20:05: Hello, Thank you for following up. The agent to which you refer cannot on their own, fix glitches. That agent, like myself, requires detailed and clear information in order to further investigate. While we appreciate the creative writing, we need clear descriptions. Since you reference another agent, is this reply in reference to another ticket? We do not see any previous tickets under this specific email, do you have a ticket number? What precisely is this glitch? From your messages, it seems as if there is an unwanted sound when you jump? Is this the case? If so, is the sound distorted? It would help us a great deal if you're able to provide a video that displays the issue; preferably a YouTube video. Please reply at your earliest convenience. Sincerely, Ray Customer Service ROBLOX Nicole Peterson, Jan 18, 15:54: Ya know the sound that you can hear when you click a part with the color fill tool or material tool? That splat happens whenever I jump in games. Ray, Jan 18, 20:18: Hello, Thank you for following up. We've not experienced this issue ourselves. It's possible a sound file has become corrupted. One thing to try would be to see if simply restarting your computer doesn't solve the issue. Sometimes this is all a system needs to refresh anything that might be giving it difficulty. However, if this does not work, then please visit the following ROBLOX help article for steps on how to re-install our software: https://en.help.roblox.com/hc/en-us/articles/203312910 If the re-install did not solve your issue, please reply with a video of your issue; make sure we can hear the sound. Sincerely, Ray Customer Service ROBLOX https://en.help.roblox.com/ Category:Fake Support Tickets